User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth:Chapter 13-
A few hours later after Charles was in surgery: Charles wakes up to see Francis Mcreary,a few cops, and niko,one of the guys who saved him."So,it seems you're up.Hey doctor you were wrong it wasn't gonna be a day,he's up now,it only took a few hours" Francis says."What the fuck? Ah my fucking chest hurts" Charles says."Thats probably from gettin all those bulets removed,those bandages on you wont be able to be removes for about a week or two" Francis says."Just fucking gereat.Wait,can I still walk?" Charles says."Yeah.Oh,and by the way,we told Weasel News what happened and they put it on live tv,brodcasting it in Bullworth & here in Liberty City." Francis says to Charles."Fuck! The Messinas probably saw it,now they'll really want to kill me" Charles says."Thats the point,we did that to tell the city what happened to draw them out from hiding & try to kill you,but you're going to kill them" Francis says. "McReary,I've shot people but never killed people.I don't think I can do it.Fuck! You said that the news was also brodcasted in Bullworth.Crabblesnitch probably saw it and when I get back that asshole's gonna probably get me arrested" Charles says."If he tries anything I'll have your back.and I figured you would probably say that you cant kill anyone,so thats why I'm getting a friend to help you" Francis says."Who,him?" Charles says to Francis and points to niko."Yeah.Meet Niko Bellic,he was one of the guys who brought you here." Franic says."Hey Niko" Charles says."Hey" Niko says."He's done a few jobs for me and I've asked him to help you kill those punks.Now listen here,after the Messinas shot you and left you for dead they ransacked your room,and then went and took over the MeTv building.Mark Volpe will be meeting the owner to most likley kill him-" Francis says before being cut off."Wait,how do you know that?" Charles says to McReary."We wiretapped their car and we got footage of them taking the building over.Look,he'll probably be meeting him to kill him,but he's meeting him on the billboard on the building right across the street.The billboard is right in front of the view of the main office,and I have a feeling that Harvy & Harry are going to be there.Now,there's a window cleaning platform on the back of the building.I want you to take a combat sniper and go up all the way.Now when you get there don't go up any of the ladders,Volpe probably has snipers protecting him from up there.Just go forward and when you have to stop at the rail,stop,set up the gun,and when the times right take the shot" Francis says. "But how am I gonna get out of there?" Charles says."With this" Francis says and throws him a parachute."A parachute?" Charles says."Yeah.You run towards where you came from,but make a right,and jump,then open the parachute,and try to land on Bahamma Mammas" Francis says."Thats fucking crazy" Charles says."How?" Francis says."I've never parachuted in my life before!" Charles yells at Francis."Well now's the time to learn" Francis says."You know what? Fuck you McReary" Charles says."Listen here,you're gonna do it.It would just take one call to tell Crabblesnitch what happened and get you arrested,or I could arrest you now and throw you in prison.And,if you want your money,you'll do it." Francis says."Great,i'm being blackmailed by the commissioner of the LCPD and I won't get my money if I do it.Okay,I'll do it" Charles says."good.Here's some of your clothes(McReary throws Charles a t-shirt,a white dress shirt,some black jeans,and a jacket) and a bulletproof vest,I want you to put it on under your shirt.We don't want you getting killed.there are some guns in Niko's car,he'll be driving you" McReary says."Okay then,lets do this" Charles says,goes in the other room,gets dressed,and then walks out of the hspital to Niko's car. "Get in" Niko says and they get in the car.Niko then drives to the MeTv building and parks in the back by the window cleaning platform."open,the trunk,get what you need,and here(Niko hands Charles a piece of paper),call me when its done" Niko says.Charles then gets a parachute,puts it on,then grabs the sniper and gets on the window washer platform and goes up,and Niko drives off.When Charles gets to the top he sees a ladder."McReary said not to go up any ladder,but I'm gonna just check it out" Charles says and climbbus up the ladder,where he seees about 5 snipers."Now I see why he(McReary) wanted me to snipe him(Volpe),blame the snipers watching Volpe" Charles says and goes back down,hops the rail where he is forced to stop,walks forward,and then stops at a rail and sets up the sniper.Charles zooms in and sees Mark Volpe conversaiting with a guy."So,what will it take for me to get the building back?" the previous owner says to Mark."Just turn around,you'll see" Mark says and whe the guy turns around Mark kicks him off the billboard,causing the man to fall to his death.Mark then pulls out his phone & calld Harvey."Don,its done" Mark says."Good,now come back" Harvey says and Mark turns as if he is about to walk towards the ladder on the billboard."Time to die you son of a bitch" Charles says and takes a deep breath,and then pulls the trigger.The bullet hits Mark in the chest,which causes him to stumble,then he falls of the billboard and lands on a cop car,then dies. "What the hell?!" Harvey yells."He's dead! Guys(there are a couple of Messinas in there) search the roof,it was probably one of the snipers watching him1 Bring them to us now!" Harry Hall yells and the Messinas run to the roof."Well,time to get out of here,now I gotta get over my fear of parachuting" Charles says and runs(whith the sniper) and jumps off the roof."Oh shit!" Charles yells and then opens the parachute."Well this ain't that bad.Wait a minute,why the fuck is the wind changing direction?(the wind changes direction and moves to the left.Damn,damn,damn,damn!" Charles yells and ends up charshing into a car,and of course,its McReary's."Caldwell,I told you to land on Bahamma Mammas,what the hell happened?" Francis says as he is stepping out of the car."The wind changed direction and caused me to crash into your car.Now wait I gotta call Niko" Charles says and calls Niko."What?" Niko says when he answers."Niko its Charles,look meet me at Bahamma Mammas.McReary,drive to Bahamma Mammas" Charles says and hangs up,then Francis drives to Bahamma Mammas.When Niko gets there he sees McReary's car,but doesn't see McReary or Charles."Niko! get in" Charles yells and Niko walks over & gets in McReary's car."Did you kill Volpe?" Niko asks Charles."Well,I shot him & he fell to his death" Charles says."Will you two be quiet,I got a wiretap on the main office" McReary says and they listen to the wiretap. The wiretap: "What are we gonna do now that Mark's dead?" Harry Hall says to Harvey Noto."We're gonna hunt down whoever did it,and kill them" Harvey says."It was probably Caldwell" Harry says."How when he's still in the hospital? They say he never checked out" Harbey says."Then it was probably the Pavanos" Harry says."then those bitches just started a war.Go back to the penthouse at the Majestic" Harvey says."Aren't you worried that they'll attack me there?" Harry says."Take 30 Messina soldiers with you.If the pavannos want to start shit,they'll have to go through them" Harvey says."Okay don" Harry says and leaves for the Majestic.As he walks out ihe is followed by 30 Messina soldiers and they all get in cars & head to the Majestic. After the wiretap: "What was the point of that?" Charles says."Now you know where Harry will be,I want you 7 Niko to kill him" Francis says."Are you out of your mind? Thats 30 people,and they're probably backing alot of stuff" Charles says."Well then go get some of your wepons,go up to the penthouse,and kill them all" Francis says."You're crazy" Charles says."Do you want your money or not?" Francis says."Yeah I do.I need that 250K" Charles says."Then do the job" Francis says."Wait I want to know this:why are you into all of this now,because I gave you those diamonds & money?" Charles says."Yeah" Francis says."Okay then,we're gonna need some heavy weapons,I'll need combat pistols,pump shotguns, and some rifles" Charles says."Well all of your stuff is in the back of my car,so I'll drive you to the majestic,you get your weapons,go up into the penthouse,and kill them" Francis says."Fine" Charles says and Francis drives them to the Majestic.When they get there Niko & Charles go to the back of the car and get weapons,Niko takes a carbine rifle,a pum shotgun, and a smg,while Charles just sticks with his silenced cop pistol & his .45 sheperds,which he has had on him the whole time.They then walk in but the front desk guy says."You're not supposed to be here!" the guy says,and Charles shoots him with his silenced pistol,but does not kill him."Shut the fuck up" Charles says and him 7 Niko go to the elevator and up to the floor with the penthouse."I've killed a guy before so follow me" Niko says and they walk towards the door to the penthouse,which is guarded by two Messina thugs. "What the fuck do you want?" one Messina thug says,and Charles pulls out his .45 sheperds and shoots them.Charles then kicks open the door."After you" Charles says to Niko and Niko walks in & opens fire.Charles follows in behind them and they shoot at the Messinas.After clearing the first floor thye go up the steps and stop at the bedroom door."When Charles is about to open it he is hit in the face by the door and falls over the railing and onto the taple,and he dropped his .45 sheperds,which Harry(the guy who knocked Charles with the door) picks up & runs to the roof."Follow him I'll be up" Niko says."But he took your guns" Niko says."I still got this gun" Charles says and pulls out his silenced cop pistol.Charles runs up the steps after niko and they shoot at everyone,except Harry who has dran down the steps on the roof.Charles runs after him & they have a confrontation."I knew it was you Caldwell,I knew you were the one who killed Volpe,but Harvey didn't believe me.Well now i'm about to kill you with your own guns" Harvey says and pulls the triggers,but no bullets come out."Shit!" Harry says."Out of ammo?" Charles asks Harry,then shoots his hands to disarm him,then shoots him 5 more times,and he is stumbling by a rail.Then,Charles kicks him through the rail and he falls and hits the ground,hard."Yeesh,thats not a pretty sight.Well Niko,I think we should get out of here" Charles says and gets his guns,and him & Niko walk out. Two hours later: "So,did it work out well" Francis asks Charles."Yeah,me & Niko got it done.Now all we have to do is get to Harvey" Charles says."Now thats gonna be tough" Francis says."You didn't hear? After you two wasted Harry,Harvey enlisted in the help of N.O.O.S.E. to be his personal protection,and he's over in Alderny at the old casino.We can catch him if we leave right now" Francis says."Wait,what do you mean 'we'?" Charles says."I want in on this one.now its time to bring out the big guns" Francis says."Well then where are we going to get these 'big guns' Officer McReary?" Niko says to Francis."A N.O.O.S.E truck filled with weapons is in Middle Bark right now,we raid it" Francis says."Wait,right in the park?" Charles asks Francis."Yeah.Now lets go" Francis says and him,Charles,and Niko go to the park. When they get to the park they see alot of N.O.O.S.E. agents guarding the truck,who as soon as they see Francis,Charles, and Niko,shoot at them.Charles runs in front of Niko & McReary and throws a grenade he found at the majestic,stunning most N.O.O.S.E. agents.Niko & Francis then run in & shoot the agesnts down."Alright lets see what we got:silenced carbine rifles with scopes,knives, and flashbangs.Well I'm gonna takew a carbine rifle,3 knives,and a few flashbangs" Charles says and him,Francis McReary, & Niko grabs what they need & make way for the old casino. When they get to the casino they decide to play it stealthy,by picking off the Messinas/N.O.O.S.E. guarding the place,until a rpg is fired at them,then Charles grabs his two pistols and runs forward shooting them.Once they are defeated Charles kicks in the door and throws a flashbang,and Francis & Niko kill the N.O.O.S.E. inside.Then when they get to the roof they see harvey Noto with a mini-gun."You bitches think you can kill me huh?! Well say hello to this bad boy!" Harvey says and fires up the mini-gun."Niko,go left,McReary,go right,try to get his attention so I can defeat him." Charles says and they go to owhere they were told and fire at Harvey.After a firefight with Niko & Francis,Harvey fires a grenade at both of them and causes some walls to collapse.Harvey then aims towards Charles and fires at a wall above him,causing it to crash down on him."any last words before I kill all of you?!" Harvey yells."Yeah" Charles yells while getting up."Say hello to my little friend!" Charles yells and throws the rest of his flashbangs at Harvey."Was that it?! Well Cladwell you're about to-" is all Harvey can say before being hit by 3 knives from Charles,which causes him to stumble backwards and fall off the roof."Bellic,hand me a grenade" Charles says and Niko hands him a grenade."Any last words?" Charles says to Harvey,who fell in a dumpster."Go to hell" Harvey says."Wrong words" Charles says and throws the grenade in the dumpster,but it doesn't go off."You idoit,it didn't go off!" Harvey says and laughs."Yes,but this will" Niko says and fires his carbine rifle into Harvey until he runs out of ammo. Charles,McReary, and Niko then leave the old casino and go back to the LCPD headquarters. An hour later at Francis International Airport: An hour later Charles is at Francis International with Niko 7 McReary and Charles is about to leave."Well kid,you did a good job.You brought down a whole mafia family,you were almost killed by that same mafia family,and with the money from the diamonds & the other money its gonna be able to help the city." Francis McReary says."Whatever man,now where's my cut?" Charles says."Right here" Francis says and hands Charles a duffel bag.Charles then opens it and counts all the money.Luckily,all his $250,000 is there."Good,all 250K is here.Well,it was nice meeting you guys,but I gotta flight to catch" Charles says and enters the Airport,gets on his flight,and sits back & relaxes while the plane flies to Cincinnati. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts